


A Blizzard With Scales

by Lennon_Cuddlywump



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Season 11, might make into a whole story if people want me too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennon_Cuddlywump/pseuds/Lennon_Cuddlywump
Summary: What if Zane wasn't the Ice Emperor, but the ice dragon?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29





	1. The Meeting

“It feels like an entire year has passed since I last came to this world.. What is taking the others so long to come here?” Zane thought, sitting alone in his cave. The blizzard outside had calmed, but he was in no mood to leave.

“I haven’t found any signs of life aside from the giant birds, but even they rarely come near. If it wasn’t for my scroll I would have been scrap metal.”

He tensed up when he heard footsteps approach his alcove, clinging to the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu in case the newcomers were planning to steal it. “Who goes there?!”

A black haired man approached the paranoid robot, followed by a squadron of pale white samurai. “Oh I mean you no harm, I come from my emperor to make a proposal.”

“Pro.. I don’t care about it, I just need to find my way back to my realm.” Zane snarled, backing away from the odd group.

“Stubborn I see? I’m sure my emperor would be glad to take you home if you aided him in taking down all his foes. Oh, where are my manners. I am his general Vex.”

Zane however wasn’t going to listen any longer. He sprayed ice shards against a row of samurai. “Not going to comply? Well then, we’ll make you join!”

Vex ordered wave after wave of warriors against the ice ninja, each were powerless to stop him. He was amazed seeing the tornado pushing away any attempt to pin him down. “All of you, attack as one! He can’t handle a hundred attackers.”

Panicking once he was surrounded, Zane got the idea to summon his elemental dragon. “I haven’t done this in a while.. With this scroll it might become more powerful than before.” He thought as he mustered all his strength to his dragon.

But it seemed the scroll wasn’t giving him the results he was expecting. His entire body contorted as he fell to the ground, a pair of wings burst out of his back, his hands and feet twisted into large claws, his face stretched into a snout and grew until his head hit the cave ceiling.

He tried crying out for help, only for a loud roar to emerge. “Hmm, your new form may be of use for us.” Vex grinned, cuffing a vengestone collar around Zane’s neck.

“Now come along little dragon, your emperor is waiting.”


	2. Icy Encounter

Struggling against his new collar, Zane found himself dragged by his long neck up to a palace covered in frost. His screams for help all came out as roars, but he kept on going for a chance someone would notice and come to his aid. "Save your breath dragon, everyone will only see you as any other frost dragon." Vex sneered, whacking his leg with his crystal tablet.

A small whine emitted from the transformed nindroid in response, not moving an inch until he found himself in a frozen throne room. Much to his confusion, there wasn't any emperor in sight. "Surprised? Here I was hoping you could have filled that seat, but it seems you're now stuck as a measly little beast." Vex smirked. "If you think you been here a while? Try waiting twenty years. For twenty stinking years I had to rot in a tiny village, watching everyone else gaining new powers while I lost my own! Oh I will make them pay, pay for mocking me!"

"Power? What is he talking about? Was he also someone Aspheera banished?" Zane wondered. With a sudden tug, he was chained next to some prison cells. Growling, he clawed at Vex as he took his scroll. "What a very interesting scepter you have here, you won't mind if I took it for myself now would you? It's not like you'd be able to hold it anyways."

He was met with more angry roars, it could be heard from miles away and shook the frozen lakes nearby. "Such temper you have, perhaps I can take off that collar of yours. But only if you do me a little favour, what do you say Zane? If you do your job well I may give you your scroll."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally freed from the vengestone, Zane took flight with Vex on his back. "Down there, the Formlings' village... They're the barbarians who exhiled me!"

Taking a deep breath, the ice dragon blew an entire blizzard over the entire village. He didn't know how barbaric they could truly be, hearing the monologue just hours ago. However his scroll was on the line, he couldn't let anyone take the only thing that came with him when he was banished, not to mention he had some sort of odd fascination with it. He refused to let it out of his sight, it filled him with enough strength to even take down the Overlord without a scratch on him.

Eventually all that was left was pillars of ice trapping those living in the now barren village. However there was still a large brown bear lunging at him. "Grab him! We could use a Formling among us."


	3. Kataru

Despite having a greater advantage over the bear, it put up quite a fight against the frosty dragon. Ultimately the transformed nindroid emerged victorious, his prize just under his feet.

"Good, very good my dragon." Vex purred. "No one stood a chance against your might, and I am certain your reward will increase your strength tenfold."

Just the sound of reclaiming his scroll caused Zane to emit a loud roar of triumph, although he was without it for only an hour or two it felt like an entire week had passed. Picking up the now unconscious bear, he and his new partner returned to the forsaken palace.

"Hmm? Oh thats right, those barbarians out there are expecting an emperor aren't they? Well since he's now living as a dragon, I must wait for some other poor metal man to fall out of the sky. Unless-" Looking over at the frozen scroll on the empty throne, Vex smirked and handed it off to Zane. "Being the master of ice itself doesn't just mean freezing water or creating weak little ice cubes. You can manipulate the cold, control it with your very mind, why don't you give it a shot? "

" _Control the ice itself? What does he mean by that?_ "

Staring hard at the throne, Zane felt the ice rise up from his throat. It was a burning sensation oddly enough, not painful but just weird. As he released it, he focused on creating a splitting image of himself. " _If I'm stuck in this dragon form permanently I might as well have something to remind me of who I really am._ "

Much to his surprise his frozen doppelganger started to move all on its own. "Perfect, now I think it's time you had a rest. Hmm? All that flying must have exhausted you." Vex cooed, nudging the dragon down into his sleeping quarters. "Aw, look at you all snuggled up with your scroll. It must mean a lot to you, I would love to know where you found it. If you ever do return to your realm anyways."

" _I.. They're searching for me, I just know it! They must know I wasn't killed by her blast by now right?.. Oh Pixal.. I'd do anything to see your lovely face again._ " He thought, making sure his precious scroll wasn't out of his sight. " _My scroll.. I won't let anyone take you away again._ "

He knew he should be concerned at how he seemed to be consumed by a sheet of paper attached to a nagita, but its power flooded his circuits, making him unstoppable. He didn't want this rush to ever end, even if it might end up killing him in the end. But for now all he could do is wait and hope that his friends find him, hope that they could recognize him in this state.


	4. Welcome To The Never-Realm

Weeks turned into years as Zane remained a dragon, combined with the strange addiction he had with the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu his memories of being a ninja begun to fade away. Replaced with a new identity, the fiercesome ice dragon; Boreal. Whenever he wasn't pillaging different tribes or slaughtering beasts in the name of the ice emperor, he was chained up to a dark cell with thick slabs of vengestone.

"Still holding tight to that scroll hm? You'd think after fifty years you would find something more comfortable to sleep with." Vex taunted from outside his cell. "Don't give me that look Boreal, you should consider yourself lucky I came and found you. If it weren't for me you'd have been torn apart by the Tundra Owls, would you have preferred that?"

Staring at his talons, Zane shook his head. He could barely remember the details of what happened that very day, all he was told was that he was a mere hatchling Vex took in to serve the Ice Emperor, but he never mentioned the scroll. He figured it might have been something left over from the nest he was found in, however he hoped that some day he might find someone who could tell him more about his past, perhaps a fellow dragon he had connections with, or another ice elemental like himself.

Every night he wished to meet someone who had a past relationship with him, anything that would spark his memory of before he was found. Sure enough, that day soon came.

\-------------------------------------------------------------‐----------------------------------------

"Well, it looks like we're here. Hopefully we won't have too much trouble trying to find him."

"Pfft, nah we won't have any trouble. I mean we only just lost our only way back and had to fight off a huge pack of ravenous wolves!"

"Jay I already told ya I didn't mean to lose it! What did you think was going through my head when the Bounty went over that cliff?"

"Guys stop! We got no time to argue, not when Zane needs us. Not to mention whatever this Ice Emperor guy wants with him."

"Speaking of ice, you think Kai might be able to melt some of it? I mean if his girlfriend got her powers back after they were stolen I'm sure-"

"I still got nothing... Grr, if you guys didn't open her tomb we wouldn't have been in this situation!"

"Yeah.. But on the bright side if we didn't then who would have been able to tell off Wu for everything he did in the past?"

".... I guess that's a good thing. Hopefully I still got a little fire left in me."


	5. Ice Village

The five ninja were lucky enough to find refuge in a nearby fishing village over a frozen lake, unfortunately no one there had seen their missing nindroid friend. Not even a single footprint was in sight, however they still held hope that he was alive here. "Oh my... Oh this is very bad." The village elder, Sorla exclaimed. In hopes to help the newcomers find Zane, her smoke visions caught wind of a location she hoped to never see.

"What's bad? He's not dead is he? I mean it's impossible for him to technically die since he's a robot and all b-"

"Quiet Jay! What is that place?"

"The castle of the forsaken emperor. He has been terrorizing our land for decades now, destroying any village that dares not to conform to his rule." She explained. "He knows all, his lair is surrounded with dark ice. It's as if it has been infused with pure evil.."

"Wow... He sounds like a tough customer. But if he's got Zane we're going after him! If all he's got is some black ice t-"

"Along with his seamlessly endless armies of blizzard samurai, the fact that he always knows your every move and don't even get me started on the menacing dragon that he only sends out when he wants to completely obliterate entire villages. You should have seen what it had done to the home of the Formlings!"

"Boma, I don't think that's helped matters. The blue clad one is shaking in his boots now."

"Ummm, so he knows our every move? Well how about one of us stay behind for him to watch? That way we have a chance at a surprise attack!"

"You coward.. But it would be best for us to split up, I'll find a pathway to this castle without being seen. Cole, you and Nya will repair the Land Bounty and meet up with me as soon as you can. Finally Jay, you make sure Kai doesn't overdo himself trying to get his powers back."

"Being his nurse?"

"Unless you'd like to come along with me."

"Ah! Well in that case I'll get Kai his extra blankets and hot tea! Would he also want a smoked salmon? There's a lot of them around here."

\-------------------------------------------------‐----------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems they didn't take into account having their entire conversation being observed by a very familiar face. General Vex saw it all on his slab of black ice. "So they want their master of ice back do they? They're fifty years late on that! Besides, I've found him first. Nevertheless, Zane will be staying with me. I guess he could say I'm returning him the favour."


	6. The Wolf

Clad in a thick coat and with a bag of dried fish in tow, Lloyd set off for the castle of the forsaken emperor. "Mala Wojira huh? I remember reading up about some kind of lightning goddess back at home with that same last name, I wonder if they're related." He thought, approaching the canyon shortcut. "Okay, not a word."

What he didn't know was that he was being watched, but not by any of the blizzard warriors. A flash of pure white fur rushed by, not making a sound as she hit the ground. "Whoa, what was that?" The green ninja thought, slowly following the tracks in the snow. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A low growl was met in response, followed by that same flash pinning him down. "Ah! Oh crap.."

Just that slightest yelp lead to an avalanche striking the two down, almost completely burying them. "Grrr, and everything was going so well until you showed up. What did you attack me for anyways?" Lloyd growled, struggling to escape from his cold, wet prison.

Much to his surprise, the wolf dug him out, nudging him to a nearby cave. "Huh... Thanks. You wouldn't happen to know the quickest way to the ice emperor would you?"

She didn't respond, only going further into the cave. "I guess not, at least I can make some kind of shelter while I'm h-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lloyd came across a very familiar sight. "Isn't that the G2 mech? It looks like it hadn't been touched in decades, but we went after Zane just four days after the attack. Someone or something must have gotten here first and wrecked the whole place.. God, could they have. No, they couldn't have snatched him too."

The wolf watched on curiously as he powered up part of the mech using what looked like green fire. "He has powers as well.." She wondered, approaching the screen where Lloyd looked on at a final message from his friend. "I will find you Zane, even if I have to tear up this entire realm piece by piece to do so!"

"Whoever this Zane is must mean a lot to him. Wait, that face.." In an instant the wolf pounced once again. "It's a lost cause."

"Hey!! What's up with you? Wait- did you just talk? Are you some kind of shapeshifter?"

Nodding, in place of the wolf stood a young woman dressed in red and white with a wolf hat. "A Formling actually, it's a long story. Our realm was once peaceful, the snow was light and soft with a clear blue sky. But when the ice emperor arrived fifty years ago, everything changed."

"Fifty years? But then how come you look so-"

"This might sound insane, but it's true. In my old village we have found a way to reverse one's age, a mix of berries with yesterday's tree leaves. We used it on a strange man who came by some time before the emperor attacked, he seemed bitter about some sort of element he once possessed."

"Element?.. Oh.. Oh no. Time must pass much quicker here. When he got banished he must have been waiting too long for us, and that bitterness took form of the ice emperor.."

"You think that he could be the emperor? The one who froze over the entire realm?"

"He can control the element of ice, and with that scroll there's no telling how strong he's gotten. I need to get to him and fast! I need to knock some sense into him."

"Well then, I'll come along with you. He has my brother in his grasp, and he better not have hurt him."


End file.
